


Legendary

by BeveStuscemi



Category: Devil May Cry, Metal Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeveStuscemi/pseuds/BeveStuscemi
Summary: The Sons of Big Boss and the Sons of Sparda engage in battle upon the same day. Little do they know that an entity has been watching them, an entity that wants to test the might of the men born from legendary blood.And you won't believe who it is...





	1. The Sons of Big Boss

“HAVE AT YOU, SNAKE!” Liquid stood upon the Metal Gear, arm outstretched and pointed towards his brother who ran towards him, eyes squinted in rage and fists clenched. The dull thud of flesh on flesh echoed in the dark room and Liquid took a step back, closer to the woman dying on the metal surface of the tank they stood on. He snarled in anger and retaliated with a punch of his own, a punch that landed on Snake’s jaw and drew blood as he bit down on his tongue. Snake spat out the crimson blood and decorated the Metal Gear with it, much to his own amusement.   
“Do you think that’s funny?” Liquid asked, voice dark and hatred dripping from every syllable. “Then laugh at this!” He lunged towards his twin and landed a brutal punch to his abdomen and the man shook from the agony of the punch before glaring at Liquid. 

In the darkness of the room, the two men were identical. Hair tinged black from the shadows and eyes red from the glare of the light against the metal beneath them. Their eyes circled each other like vultures, each daring each other to close the distance, to engage in the dance of the twin snakes. In the dimness of the room, the body of Meryl was barely visible but Snake knew he had to act now or act never. Adrenaline pumping through his body, Snake wrestled Liquid to the ground, in a feat of strength he did not know he possessed. The loud thud of their weight against the exterior of the Metal Gear echoed in the black room but neither cared about the noise. Pinned under his brother, Liquid received a hard punch across his cheek and his head snapped to the other side of his body. He choked out a shout but Snake delivered another punch, hard and unforgiving. In a sudden wave of anger, Liquid grabbed his brother’s arm, preventing him from delivering his third punch. Instead, Liquid curled his fist and buried it in his brother’s throat and punched him in his side whilst he remained winded. Snake coughed as he scrambled off his twin and Liquid shuffled backwards, holding his swollen cheek.   
“The legendary soldier,” Liquid spat, feeling the inflamed skin beneath his fingers. “Who can’t even kill the inferior twin.”   
“Kill you...Liquid.” Pain surged up Snake’s throat as he attempted to speak which resulted in a bark of laughter from his twin.   
“Then kill me!”  
“ _INCOMPETENT FOOLS.”_ __  
__  
The booming voice caused the Metal Gear began to quake and the sound of crumbling infrastructure decimated the ringing of the alarm that had plagued the brothers in their fight. Snake watched as parts of the building began to cave in, exposing them to the harsh elements outside. Incredulous, he turned to his brother.   
“LIQUID?! WHAT IS THIS?”   
Liquid turned to his brother, cheek swollen and mouth open in shock. The lights flickered in alternating patterns of black and red and the metal walkways hanging above the men began to twist and curve under the resonance. The Metal Gear continued to shake and the twins dropped to their knees to keep balance upon the volatile metal behemoth. Jagged pieces of metal began to rain down upon them and the voice spoke again, like a God in the midst of a plague.   
“ _THE SONS OF BIG BOSS, SO WE FINALLY MEET.”_ __  
“WHO ARE YOU?” Liquid called out into the unknown as mocking, distorted laughter replied to him.   
“ _YOU DO NOT KNOW ME, FOOLISH MORTAL BUT I KNOW ALL ABOUT LES ENFANTS TERRIBLES.”_ The voice laughed again before continuing. “ __THE SONS OF BIG BOSS ARE PERHAPS THE MOST INFAMOUS SET OF TWINS TO EXIST BUT I WANT THEM TO PROVE THEIR WORTH.”  
In the midst of the chaos the brothers turned to each other, confusion and fear on their identical faces.   
“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Snake shouted to the voice, shouting in the pitch blackness.   
“ __I WANT DAVID AND ELI TO FIGHT ME IN MY TRUE DIMENSION. I WANT TO BATTLE THE SONS OF BIG BOSS!”

A million voices cried out in laughter and the alarm shrieked as though it was distorting. Crumbling bricks collapsed upon the Metal Gear, denting the framework and offsetting the balance. Metal, heavier and larger thundered down on the metal monster and it eventually began to collapse under the weight of the falling infrastructure. As its leg twisted under pressure, the Metal Gear began to succumb to gravity and the plating of the creation caved in on itself. The Metal Gear subsided, the left leg totally obliterated and the balance completely thrown. Liquid tumbled over the exterior and gripped onto the side of the behemoth, nails scratching at the grey material. Snake dived towards Meryl but it was too late; her limp body rolled over the edge and into the void below.

“NO!” Snake’s boots squeaked against the aluminium as he tried to keep himself steady but his efforts were in vain as he too followed suit. He clawed at the tank, trying so hard to keep himself from falling but it was no use. Snake toppled over.   
As he fell deeper and deeper into the void, the last thing Snake saw was his brother finally lose his grip on the monster he so desperately wanted to control. As the void took his consciousness, Snake could have swore he heard his brother shout his codename for the final time. 


	2. The Sons of Sparda

“Twins...right.” Vergil withdrew his sword from his sheath and held it in a deliberate angle, one which would slice his brother in two. Dante armed himself with Rebellion, half smirk playing on the corner of his mouth and the foul waters of the Hellgate running at his legs.   
“Come on wimp.”   
In movement of inhuman speed, the swords clashed against each other, ringing in the endless inferno that was the Hellgate. High and low, the metal of the swords attacked each other and the shriek of the metal echoed into the inferno behind them. The swords broke apart, sending the twins backward and expanding the space between the two, space Dante was very keen to destroy. Dante lept into the air, the red of his coat billowing behind him as he shot further into the sky. Beowulf adorning his feet, Dante darted towards Vergil, breaking his stance from the sheer force of his attack. With his brother’s guard down, Dante armed himself with Rebellion and hacked at his brother, sending a stream of blood into the water below.   
“DIE!” Vergil’s own sword ran along Dante’s exposed skin, leaving a line of crimson from his navel to his chin. The attack was finished off with a stab in the abdomen, sending Dante flying backwards and landing into the water. Vergil ascended the air with a jump of his own, ready to bury his sword into his brother but Dante quickly withdrew his guns and fired several rounds at his twin, buying himself enough time to get back on his feet and return to the battle.

Dante smiled and shrugged at his brother, whose face darkened in a blind rage. Vergil sprinted to his brother, sword clenched in his hand and the two continued their duel. Swords continued to scream, bullets echoed and time itself warped under Vergil’s command. Panting and out of breath, the brothers paused from opposite ends of the Hellgate. Demonic blood pulsed through their veins alongside their mutual animosity. It was time to enter Devil Trigger.   
Each twin was engulfed in a field, burgundy for Dante and dark teal for Vergil and the field stripped them of their human appearance, exposing the devil within. As they both crackled in demonic power, the two men rushed over to each other, each wanting the upper hand in this new devilish strength. The twins threw taunts at each other, doing all in their power to enrage the other, wanting any opportunity to defocus one another and gain dominance.

“You scared?” Dante asked through clenched teeth, as he pushed his sword harder on his brothers. “Scum.” Vergil replied coolly, as he fought back with his own strength. The dark red and blue smoke of the two brothers collided and blinded them from the inferno around them. Dante laughed but his hands remained gripped on his sword and his glare was unwavering. Neither brother was prepared to give up in the battle, neither wanted the other to be the victor. The swords screamed under the pressure each brother put on them and with Devil Trigger threatening to recede anytime soon, each brother was determined to win.   
“ _PATHETIC!”_ The brothers looked at each other but continued to hold onto their swords. Dante gave a signature cocky smile.   
“Cheap distraction, Vergil.”  
“I was about to say the same to you.”   
“ _I AM NO DISTRACTION, SONS OF SPARDA. I AM A GOD.”  
_ The brothers lowered their blades and searched for the voice though it was of no use. The voice came from everywhere and anywhere.   
“Is that you, Arkham?” Dante shouted to the sky. “Because you sound like a chick.”   
_“YOU DARE MOCK ME, HALF-BREED?”  
_ “You’d be easier to fight if you showed yourself.” Vergil’s voice remained calm but he did not sheath his sword and he walked around the water, attempting to locate the voice.   
“ _THAT IS THE TYPE OF ATTITUDE I WANT, SON OF SPARDA.”_ _  
_ “And what do you want?” Dante’s voice remained effortlessly cool, but his interest was certainly peaked. The voice cackled.  
_“I WANT DANTE AND VERGIL TO FIGHT ME IN MY TRUE DIMENSION. I WANT TO BATTLE THE SONS OF SPARDA!”_

The waters of the Hellgate began to rise uncontrollably and waves crashed against the legs of the demonic twins. The bone structures behind them began to fracture and crack under the volume of the voice’s static laugh and pieces of bone chipped away into the violent waters below. The portal behind them began to open and close unexpectedly and even in Devil Trigger, the shock in both twin’s faces was very visible.     
“No!” Vergil darted towards the portal but was sent back by a force much greater than himself and his body was flung across the chasm and then lay still in a crevice between the bone structures. The waters continued to rise around Dante and his Devil Trigger retracted, leaving him more vulnerable to the whim of the voice above him. More bone collapsed from the structure, becoming larger in size and more frequent. Dante stood motionless in the chaos unable to move and grounded by the same force which prevented his brother from entering the portal. As the waves crashed against him, engulfing him in the warm waters, Dante swore he could have heard his brother call out for him, just before darkness engulfed them both.


	3. The Battle

“ _WELCOME TO MY DOMAIN!_ ”  
Snake’s eardrums rang as he returned to the realm of consciousness and the only thing he could feel was searing pain in his abdomen alongside the pounding headache from the intensity of the voice in front of him.  
“SHOW YOURSELF!” Snake turned in the direction of a voice he could locate and attempted to focus on the figure. A haze of various blues clouded his vision and the voice was not one he could recognise. They were in the clearing of a forest, overlooking a large lake and yet, they spoke to no one.  
_“PATIENCE, SON OF SPARDA. I DO NOT WISH TO RUSH THIS ENCOUNTER.”_  
“My patience is already running pretty thin, if you ask me.”  
Snake turned his head in the opposite direction, where a man in a blood read coat stood. Again, he could not recognise the voice and so he struggled to his feet, cursing Liquid for the pain in his body.  
“Where are we?”  
“In this thing’s domain, apparently.” The red-coated man replied. “Though I’m unsure of where exactly that is.”  
“Maine.” Finally, a voice Snake did recognise. Behind the man in blue was Liquid, still sporting a bruised face. “We’re in a camp somewhere in Maine. I saw a sign.”  
“At least someone here is observant.” The man in blue said, eyeing Liquid.  
“ _VERY CLEVER, ELI. THOUGH INTELLIGENCE ONLY GETS YOU SO FAR IN HERE._ ”  
The man in red rolled his eyes. “Can we hurry this up? I was in the middle of killing my brother before you so rudely interrupted us.”  
“Yeah!” Snake shouted out, surprised that he was actually agreeing with this total stranger.

The voice gave another booming laugh and the trees shook under the sheer force, dust dancing at the trunks.  
“ _VERY WELL, SONS OF LEGENDARY BLOOD. YOU SHALL QUIVER BEFORE MY TRUE FORM!”_

Clouds rumbled above the four men, dark clouds rolling in and shielding the sun that had shone with intensity above them. The trees bent in the sudden gust of wind and the men fought hard to keep themselves balanced, fighting the dust which attacked their eyes and the force of the wind knocking them back. The lake began to freeze over though the temperature seemed to increase, sending flashes of heat over the men as the voice transformed into a whirling mass of black smoke. The smoke exploded over the four, enveloping them in darkness once more and as they coughed and spluttered in their blindness.  
The smoke subsided and two figures emerged from the returning light.  
“That’s Lindsay Lohan.” The man in blue said, as two ginger figures drew closer to the men.  
“Oh shit, yeah.” His red counterpart laughed. “This is the monster we have to fight?”  
“Shut up, Dante!” The English version of Lindsay Lohan spat, her demonic voice now that of an eleven year old. “It is time that the three great twins do battle and I can assure you, you’ll need every weapon you have!”  
“Wait, I thought Lohan was in rehab?” Snake turned to his brother who shook his head.  
“No, she starred in a film called ‘Parent Trap’ in the nineties. She played twins.”  
“Yes. And now we will kill her.” The man in blue readied his sword, pointing it at the children.  
“For once Vergil, I agree with you.” Dante withdrew his own sword before looking at the Snake twins.  
“Do you have any weapons?”  
“No.” Liquid replied, shaking his head.  
“Wanna borrow a gun? Infinite ammo.”  
“That’s my kind of gun.” Snake said, smiling as he and Liquid took one of Dante’s pistols.  
The four men, now readied with weaponry stood before the two Lindsay Lohan’s who seemed to be armed with nothing but demonic prowess.  
“BRING IT BITCHES!” The American Lohan screamed as the fires of Hell engulfed them.

-

The Lohans towered above the two sets of twins, their limbs twisted and mangled, Hellfire mimicking their ginger hair. Long, bent fingers swept at the twins, knocking them into the treeline behind them. Flames spouted out of the Lohan’s eyes and their screams sent shockwaves through the dirt beneath them.  
_“I SAID BRING IT BITCHES!_ ”  
“You know what they say about sets of twins, right?” Vergil said, looking at his comrades, sword in hand.  
“One’s company.” Snake continued.  
“Two’s a crowd.” Liquid said, starting to enjoy himself.  
“But three’s a party!” Dante finished, gripping Rebellion with a wide smirk on his face.

A rainstorm of bullets cascaded upon the English Lohan’s legs and it screamed in fury, sweeping it’s twisted arms to try and knock the Snake twins. The dark forged Yamato buried itself in the Lohan’s arm, causing a fountain of fiery blood to cascade out of the open wounds and leak onto the dirt below. The Lohan screamed, a stampede of fire erupting out of its mouth. The bullets changed direction, constantly firing into the Lohan’s open mouth like a metallic rainstorm. Vergil pulled out his blade from the Lohan and ran along the length of its arm, up to its malformed hand. With a fatal swoop, Vergil took off three of the Lohan’s fingers and the digits rotted upon impact, the orange blood exploding out and the digits themselves cracking as they turned black. The American Lohan roared and reached out to Vergil, fingers outstretched and eyes red in anger. However, Dante plunged Rebellion into its hand and pulled backwards, slicing the Lohan’s hand open as it screeched. Liquid ran over to the American Lohan, continuing his unrelenting wave of bullets, each one hitting the side of the Lohan’s cheek and expelling more fire blood. The Lohan attempted to grab Liquid but Dante was quicker, driving Rebellion deep into the Lohan’s eye, feeling the soft goo give way to the steel of his blade. The molten goo dripped down the Lohan’s face and its mangled hands reached towards its face as it screamed in agony.

The English Lohan became enraged as its counterpart suffered. It finally grabbed Vergil and threw him into the trees though he managed to pierce the tree with Yamato, keeping him from plunging deeper into the woodland. Snake rained down bullets on the Lohan, focusing on its crooked ankles, each bullet deepening the hole into the Lohan’s bones. The bullets exploded upon impact, shattering the Lohan’s brittle bones and causing it to stumble into the frozen lake. The ice crumbled and the icy waters cascaded the set of twins, showering them in the merciless waters and heightening the adrenaline. The English Lohan thrashed in the water but it’s destroyed ankle meant it could not stand.   
“SNAKE!” Dante called out, pulling Rebellion out of the other Lohan’s cheekbone. “Get Spiral! It’s behind the log!”  
Snake turned back to the trees and behind a fallen log covered in green moss was a black object. The pain in the abdomen long forgotten, he sprinted to the treeline, dodging the Lohan’s relentless swinging arms. Snake dived behind the log and inspected the weapon. A high-technological rifle with automatic aiming. If there was a God, he was truly smiling upon Snake today.  
The fallen Lohan continued to smash the ice encasing it, chips of broken ice floating in the icy water. As Snake emerged from the trees, it greeted him with an evil grin as it sent a thousand shards of ice in his direction. Each ice shard rebounded off Vergil’s blade, reflecting them in perfect rhythm and buying Snake just enough time to make it back to the forest clearing.  
“I can’t do this forever, Snake! Shoot it!”  
On one knee and with Spiral on his shoulder, Snake released the rifle bullet into the air. The bullet twisted and turned as it locked on target, finding the perfect weak spot to attack the Lohan. The bullet lodged itself deep in the Lohan’s chest and imploded, breaking apart the Lohan’s ribcage and spending bone into the lake. The Lohan roared, blood pouring from it’s open chest before it collapsed and lay dead in the water.

“Well played!” Liquid shouted, as more bullets dug up and down the American Lohan’s leg, causing it to move out of equilibrium. Dante hacked at the Lohan’s face, taking large chunks of molten flesh from it’s face and using them to decorate the trees behind them, which in turn began to melt. Liquid turned his attention to the Lohan’s feet which were exposed to the elements around them. One by one, Liquid released a bullet into each toe, deep holes exposing the tarsals beneath the flesh. The Lohan raised a large, mutated foot and located Liquid with it’s one eye, snarling. It’s foot hammered down at the blonde Snake, who had to throw himself out of the way to avoid being crushed.  
“No more games!” Dante shouted as he drove Rebellion into the Lohan’s second eye. Dante drove the sword in so deep that his hand was practically inside the eye socket and he twisted his blade for good measure. Blood spilled out from the gore ridden hole and the Lohan, now blinded, shrieked in anger and aimlessly felt for something in the blackness it was not accustomed to.  
“This should be a team effort, you think?” Dante called to the remaining twins.  
“Snake, give me the second pistol. I’ve always been interested in how Ocelot dual wheels.” Liquid said, eyes fixated on the black version of his own white pistol.  
“Have it. I don’t need it.” Snake gestured towards Spiral, still on his shoulder.  
“Let’s end it.” Vergil snarled, Yamato gesturing towards the Lohan.

With a devil on each shoulder and two Snakes in front of it, the Lohan was as good as dead. Now dual wheeling, Liquid continued to shoot his plethora of bullets upon the Lohan creature, each bullet attacking a different place, every time. Snake shot another rifle bullet which landed in the Lohan’s stomach, expelling its intestines and other foul organs. The devil twins stood atop the Lohan and they drove their blades into the Lohan’s neck before running across to the other shoulder and ripping open every artery. Blood dripping from every body part, the Lohan collapsed to its knees and fell into the treeline, blood melting everything it touched and black rot already setting in on its disfigured face.  
“Looks like we killed it.” Vergil said, finally placing Yamato into its sheath.  
“Finally.” Snake replied, setting down Spiral on the log.  
“Who knew Lindsay Lohan was so dangerous?” Liquid said, looking over the carnage.  
“I think we all knew Liquid. I think we all knew.” Dante said plainly, flicking gore of his sword.  
The dark clouds that the Lohans had summoned began to crackle with electricity and surges of thunder shot down at the Earth in various colours of orange and red. The sky itself split open and a flash of light engulfed the men in blinding whiteness. As the light dimmed, two orange rifts stood before the men, tearing at the fabric of time and space.  
Dante turned to the Snake twins. “Looks like it’s time to go.”  
“Yeah,” Snake said, somewhat remorseful. “Looks like it is.”  
“It’s been fun, in a strange, confusing sort of way.” Vergil said, nodding at the other set of twins.  
“I guess it has. Kinda.” Snake was unsure if the encounter was ‘fun’ but it was certainly interesting.  
“Well, I’ll see ya.” Dante said, traversing the orange rift back to the Hellgate. Vergil gave another polite nod before following after him, sealing off the portal.  
“Come on Snake, let’s go home.” Liquid gestured towards their own portal before passing through.  
Standing in the open field and surrounded by two dead Lohans, Snake shook his head at the bizarre day he had. He thought battling Psycho Mantis was a weird experience but this really took the cake.  
“Wonder what happened to Meryl.” Snake thought as the rift to took him back to Shadow Moses.


End file.
